El día que abras tus ojos
by Inith
Summary: NiouYagyuu. Mientras uno espera a que el otro despierte, la vida continua, no importa cuantas veces quieras detener el tiempo, es imposible hacerlo. Se destruyeron sueños y esperanzas, pero nacieron otras. En la misma línea que Frágil.


El día que abras tus ojos

**Capítulo 1: Vaso roto.**

"Gases ideales es el tema de la clase, mi nueva nemotecnia es pavo no rata... bastante estúpida, probablemente la más estúpida que haya ideado, pero siento que me sirve más que si memorizara presión por volumen es igual a número de moles por constante de gases ideales por temperatura". Un suspiro. "Además, creo que este ramo será complicado, tiene tantas variantes, por ejemplo con la constante de gases... no suelo utilizar 0.082 atmósfera por litros divididos Kelvin por mol, tu sabes que me gusta trabajar en 8.31 Joule divididos Kelvin por mol…".

Niou se detuvo cuando terminó de pasar el peine por entre los cabellos castaños de Yagyuu, cada zona cuidadosamente desenredada antes de que volviera a acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Esto era parte de una rutina diaria que tenía desde hace casi dos años y un poco más, y, como todos los días, Niou se quedó perdido mirando y acariciando las manos y rostro del muchacho de cabellos castaños, sin que despertara.

Niou se mordió el labio antes de continuar. "Como te puedes imaginar, Fisiología promete ser fea, me tinca que la voy a tener como chicle en el zapato, incluso más que los seminarios de Anatomía del año pasado, con perro diseccionado y todo". Niou se rió. "Lamentablemente, tendrás que aguantarme con todas mis quejas y horas de estudio... a propósito, el profesor es un viejo guatón que…".

Un golpe suave en la puerta interrumpió a Niou.

"Adelante". Se asomó Kobayashi-san, una de las enfermeras del piso que controlaba el turno de la noche. Portaba una sonrisa maternal, una que anunciaba el término del horario de visitas.

"Niou-kun, ya es hora de que vayas a casa".

Las mismas palabras todos los días. Niou observó el reloj en la pared, como siempre, le habían dado unos momentos extras con Yagyuu y, si bien sentía que su estadía en esa habitación fue de unos minutos, el reloj delataba que habían pasado cinco horas.

Le gustaba estar cerca de Yagyuu, eso era todo.

"Si, Kobayashi-san, guardo mis libros y le doy las buenas noches".

Las buenas noches consistía en un roce suave en los labios, algo que en el cuento de la Bella Durmiente era capaz de abrir los ojos de esa persona especial. En más de una ocasión debía preguntarse ¿por qué no despertaba¿cuándo podría volver a ver esos ojos que tanta amaba?, y se respondía a si mismo con la esperanza de que algún día llegara y Yagyuu estuviera esperándolo.

Niou tomó su bolso y se dispuso a planear el regreso a su casa, sabía que si continuaba pensando en el despertar de Yagyuu, inevitablemente llegaría a esa horrible posibilidad de que nunca ocurriera. Así mismo, era consciente de que significaría una noche completa llorando, y no podía darse el lujo de tener los ojos hinchados y gastar horas en que podría terminar el seminario a medio hacer de fisiología.

Afuera llovía, igual que ese día. Suspiró y, paraguas en mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el paradero de buses más cercano.

* * *

Yukimura se apartó de la ventana por donde observaba con claridad el cabello blanco de Niou moverse con el viento que acompañaba la lluvia.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

La voz de Sanada le hizo mirarlo antes de sentarse frente a él, estaban en la sala de espera de maternidad acompañando a la esposa del hermano mayor de Genichiro, mientras este volvía de su viaje a Tokio, claramente a toda velocidad.

"Niou aún visita a Yagyuu".

"Sabemos que Niou visita a Yagyuu". Le respondió Sanada con un suspiro cansado, la verdad no había sido fácil conducir con su abuelo casi desmayándose y su cuñada quejándose de los dolores de parto.

"Y se va a quince minutos de las nueve de la noche".

Sanada se llevó una mano a la sien derecha. "Cariño". Le comentó en una imitación de su padre cuando su madre deseaba tocar un tema en particular. "¿Tenemos que conversar de esto ahora?".

Yukimura se le acercó con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo con fuerza. "Lo siento Gen-chan, vas a ser tío en pocas horas y yo hablándote de otras cosas".

Realmente esa conversación no era necesaria, quizá Yukimura estaba menos nervioso que Sanada, y sólo quería tener un tema para relajar a su novio. Después de todo, ambos conocían la historia casi completamente… quizá sólo les faltaba conocer las partes más dolorosas.

Y es que una vida tan joven… rayos, Yagyuu estaba comenzando a vivir.

* * *

El equipo se reunió al día siguiente de su graduación, por los viejos tiempos, para celebrar el término de la escuela, dar la bienvenida a las nuevas experiencias y nuevos futuros, despedir a Yagyuu y Yanagi que habían sido aceptados por universidades extranjeras, apoyar a Sanada y Yukimura, quienes aún no recibían los resultados de la admisión, en fin, el objetivo era pasar una noche completa como equipo, incluyendo a Kirihara.

Yagyuu les avisó que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo acordado, sus padres querían ver a sus abuelos para que les contara la noticia en persona, después de todo, la Escuela de Economía de Londres lo había aceptado con honores.

Yukimura estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Yanagi y Marui cuando escucharon sobre un accidente en la ruta de Tokio a Kanagawa, seguido de una cuchara caer sobre la cerámica de la cocina.

"Puri". Niou se agachó para recoger el objeto que había dejado caer de forma fortuita.

"¿Niou?". Preguntó Yanagi, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"Se me cayó una cuchara". Niou lo miró con un poco de molestia. "No es como si fuera una granada…".

A Yukimura le extrañó esa respuesta, no sonaba como algo que Niou le dijera a Renji, más bien era como si quisiera quitarse la atención rápidamente de encima… y Niou no era así, al contrario gozaba de ser el centro de las miradas. Preocupado, se levantó y fue a la cocina con la excusa de querer un vaso de agua.

Niou observaba el reloj y suspiraba, todo en un movimiento mecanizado mientras ordenaba las tazas con platillos y cucharas respectivas para tomar té.

"Niou". Comenzó Yukimura buscando la atención de su compañero de equipo, quién solo le respondió con un "mmm?" sin dejar de observar el reloj y volver a su tarea anterior. "Al final no supe cómo te fue en la prueba".

El joven de pelo blanco contó las tazas con un dedo antes de contestarle. "El conservatorio de Tokio me aceptó, pero quiero esperar los resultados de la Escuela de Música de Londres". Alcanzó el pocillo con el azúcar y lo dejó en la misma bandeja que estaba el té y el café.

"Felicitaciones… ". Yukimura le miró con cierta picardía. "Aunque creo que estás esperando la respuesta de Londres… escuché de Renji que ese sector queda muy cerca de la Escuela de Economía".

Niou se volteó con una sonrisa. "A diferencia de tú y Sanada, yo no niego que me gusta estar al lado de Hiroshi".

Ante ese comentario, se escucharon varios silbidos. En la puerta de la cocina, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal y Renji miraban a Niou con esa expresión que tienen los jóvenes cuando van a molestar a alguien que acaba de confesar en nombre de quien le gusta.

"Uy, si le dice Hiroshi".

"¡Hiroshi!"

"Hiroshi y Masaharu, que lindo suena".

"Para que le digas Hiroshi deben de tener una relación muy cercana". Comentó Yanagi, claramente vengándose de alguna broma que Niou le hubiera jugado durante el año.

Niou tomó un sartén limpio y se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente. "Miren…. Grupito de molestosos…". No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando todos se dispersaron rápidamente.

"Niou, no es para que los asustes así". Le comentó Yukimura quitándole el sartén de las manos. "No es como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que ustedes dos son más que amigos".

"Lo sé".

"¿Te sientes mal?".

Niou suspiró y volvió al mesón de la cocina a acomodar queso y jamón en varios platillos. "Me siento incómodo".

"No creo que sea por los comentarios".

"No... es otra cosa". Niou tragó saliva. "No sé por qué siento que algo me oprime el pecho… no sé como describírtelo, pero es molesto". Se encogió de hombros y le entregó la bandeja con la mitad de las tazas a Kirihara y la otra a Marui.

Yukimura tomó la bandeja restante con los bocadillos para acompañar el té. Niou se llevó un vaso de agua fría a la mesa, no le gustaba tomar el té caliente, y sabía que Yagyuu usaría la otra mitad del agua para lo mismo que él.

Jackal y Sanada estaban atentos a las noticias, al parecer el accidente en la ruta había sido grande y varios automóviles fueron afectados. Quizá era esa noticia la causa de su nerviosismo, Yagyuu dijo que llegaría a las 8, y ya eran las 9, pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera pasado algo, posiblemente estaba atrapado en la congestión que se había producido con el accidente… y no los llamaba porque no le quedaba dinero en el prepago.

Lo siguiente que Yukimura recuerda con gran claridad es el sonido de un vaso romperse contra el piso mientras en la televisión mostraban la parte trasera de uno de los automóviles afectados. Un Mazda 3 blanco, un modelo común de ver en las calles, pero la calcomanía que le daba acceso a los estacionamientos de Rikkidai, no lo era.

Se arrodilló junto a Niou para recoger los trozos de vidrio cuando mencionaron a las victimas fatales, dos de ellas coincidían con los nombres de los padres de Yagyuu. Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que clichémente suele suceder, o sea, que la persona a quién se le cayó el vaso, se corte un dedo.

Niou utilizó una servilleta para dejar los trozos de vidrio y juntarlos con los de Yukimura y fue a la cocina a tirarlos a la basura. En el pasillo tomó el teléfono y marcó un número en particular, que claramente estaba memorizado, esperó un poco y cortó para marcar otro número.

"Buenas noches, me gustaría consultar por uno de los heridos en el accidente de la ruta de Kanagawa".

Los 6 jóvenes en la habitación contuvieron la respiración. Esperaban que incluso Niou se hubiera equivocado al reconocer el automóvil y que existieran dos personas con los mismos nombres que los padres de Yagyuu.

"Si, soy Niou Masaharu, aparezco como contacto ICE en la ficha y celular de Yagyuu Hiroshi".

Observaron el silencio como Niou tomaba nota de algo que le dictaban por el teléfono, hasta que los miró y les dio una noticia que no podía ser una broma de él.

"Hiroshi y su hermana están en el hospital memorial". Tomó aire. "Graves".

Yukimura, en el lugar de Niou, si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Genichiro, se sienta en el suelo a llorar. Sin embargo, la primera vez que vio a su compañero de equipo derramar una lágrima, fue cuando lo dejaron entrar a ver a su pareja de dobles a la habitación del hospital.

* * *

Sanada sentía que era quien más comprendía a Niou, después de todo, ambos habían pasado horas sentados al lado de la camilla donde descansaba la persona que más amaban, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles.

¿Cuántas veces deseó poder tomar el lugar de Yukimura?. Ya ni él mismo lo recordaba.

¿Cuántas veces ha deseado Niou, tomar el lugar de Yagyuu?. De seguro que ni el mismo Niou podría responder eso.

* * *

Cuando Niou llegó a su casa, la lluvia aún no amainaba, el cielo parecía querer ahogar a cuanto incauto transitara por las calles. Del living de la casa se escuchaba Remioromen, el tema principal de una teleserie que su hermana y su madre estaban siguiendo con religiosidad, y por lo que tenía entendido, era para llorar por una hora entera.

"Haru-chan". Le llamó su madre con la voz un poco congestionada, de seguro estaba llorando con alguna escena en particular.

"Acabo de llegar". Le contestó cambiando sus zapatos húmedos por sus pantuflas gastadas, pero muy queridas.

"¿Quieres comer algo?".

El estómago de Niou contestó por si solo, probablemente su último bocadillo fueron las galletas de mantequilla que comió antes de entrar al curso de formación general, y de eso habían pasado varias horas.

Una vez que comió y se llevó una taza de café a su habitación, Niou se instaló en su escritorio a terminar una de las tareas que debía entregar esa semana. La verdad, el no era un estudiante modelo, después de todo ese era el rol de Yagyuu, era su pareja de dobles quien se encargaba de que entregara los trabajos a tiempo y le ayudaba a estudiar. Sin embargo, si no mantenía un régimen de estudio, no tendría tiempo de visitar a Hiroshi en el hospital, y quizá ese día que no asistiría por un atraso en sus informes, podrían abrirse esos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver.

Yagyuu. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Yagyuu?. ¿Por qué él y no otra persona?.

Niou suspiró y tomo aire para tranquilizarse al ver las imágenes frente a el volverse borrosas. No sacaba nada con llorar, y eso lo sabía muy bien. Y aún así necesitaba hacerlo.

En la repisa donde estaban sus antiguas maquetas de Gundam, tenía una fotografía de Yagyuu, donde se veía una parte de la carrocería del automóvil que identificó en las noticias. Y pensar que aquel día, se le resbaló un vaso de vidrio, que se quebró en el piso de madera, tal y como los sueños y planes que habían ideado.

Hiroshi quería esa beca en Londres, y por seguirlo, Niou consiguió una audición para la escuela de música. Había pasado horas frente a una partitura, al tiempo que Yagyuu leía. Nunca supo cómo podía estudiar con él cometiendo errores en la flauta traversa, pero Yagyuu insistía que le ayudaba con la concentración.

Extrañaba verlo leyendo, que lo regañara por una broma de mal gusto, sentirlo cerca durante un partido de tenis, abrazarlo, besarlo.

No resistió más y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, de seguro era culpa de los mp3s de Evanescence que su hermana había copiado en su reproductor y que había escuchado durante todo el camino a casa.

Pero Yagyuu despertaría, estaba seguro de que algún día lo haría.

* * *

Otra tragedia... me gusta el género.

Ya actualizaré el resto de los fics.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
